Good Night Baby
by Blue Arrow
Summary: Oneshot: James and Lily are in hiding and worry about their safety. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: JKR's characters and places and ideas... with me elaborating on them :-)

I hope you guys like this... it's my very first story ever. Please review and tell me what you think, what I need to improve on, ect! I don't know if this is going to just be a oneshot or what, it depends on what people think. So tell me :)

_Good Night Baby_

The soft pitter patter of rain lightly falling onto the roof of Godric's Hollow carried throughout the house. In the living room, two young men were sitting on a black leather couch and engaging in heavy conversation. The television was turned off and the fire was burning brightly in the grate. Its warmth brought a soft and relaxed mood to the room, giving it a homely feel. Gurgling and squealing noises could be heard from the kitchen, often followed by a light, happy laugh. The two men were too deep in conversation to really take notice.

"Have you checked on him yet today?" questioned one of the two friends.

"No, I will later tonight. Don't worry Prongs, he's fine. You know him, he worships you. He'd never betray you."

"I know Sirius, I don't know why I'm so worried."

"James. You're being pursued by the darkest wizard there ever was, who may burst through your door at any moment, destroying everything and everyone you've ever known, including yourself. I would be worried too."

James smirked, "You really how to make someone feel better."

Sirius smiled, "That's why I'm here Prongs. That's why I'm here. Now where's Prongsie Jr.? He hasn't gotten his dose of Uncle Padfoot yet today. Can't let that happen!"

James rolled his eyes, "He's in the kitchen; Lily's trying to get him to eat some vegetables."

Sirius's eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch, sprinting into the kitchen yelling, "Harry! Do not, under any circumstances, submit to your mother!" He skidded into the kitchen just in time to see Lily coaxing a piece of broccoli into Harry's open mouth.

"NOOOO!"

"Oh honestly Sirius, get a grip."

"But LIL'! That's _broccoli_." he whispered the last word as if it were a bomb waiting to go off.

"I can see that. It also happens to be good for you and essential for growth, which Harry needs."

"But… but… its _broccoli_."

"Look, we all know of your strong dislike towards any food of the color green, especially broccoli, but he _is_ my son, and I will feed him whatever I damn well please. Besides, I think he likes it."

Sirius's mouth dropped, "No one, _no one_, can possibly like broccoli. You've brainwashed him Lil'. Brainwashed. Now he's scarred… for the rest of his life…"

James finally spoke up from his spot against the doorway. "Sirius, let's go watch the T.V., you can play with Harry once Lily's finished feeding him."

"You're just going to stand by and watch dear Lillian here poison your son? Is this how it's going to be? Am I Prongs Junior's one and only hope for salvation?"

"Sirius, number one, she's not poisoning him. Broccoli is good for you, no matter how much you don't like it. Two, yes, this is how it's going to be, and three, the day he looks to you as his only hope and salvation is the day flying pigs defeat Voldemort. It isn't going to happen."

Sirius humphed and went into the living room. The T.V. could be heard turning on from the kitchen. James rolled his eyes at Lily, who smirked knowingly.

"He's _your_ best friend"

"And for that, I question my sanity." He smiled and turned to follow Sirius.

"James?"

He stopped. "Yes love?"

"Has he spoken to Peter yet today?"

"No love." He saw the concerned look in her eye. "Don't worry. He's going tonight, he was just there last night and everything was fine."

"I know. I shouldn't worry."

James smiled and took the few steps to get to her. He framed her face with his hands, lifting it up so he could look into her eyes.

"You're allowed to worry love. Just don't let it take control of you."

She smiled at him, "I won't."

He bent down and lightly brushed his lips over hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she responded by opening her mouth. Just as things were starting to get interesting, they were interrupted by a loud clang. James pulled back, then looked to the floor and chuckled.

"You know Harry, the whole point of a plate is to hold your food so you don't make a mess. Besides, I don't think the floor wants to eat your broccoli."

Harry looked at his father with wide eyes, and then started crying.

"Uh-oh.. it's someone's bedtime…"

Lily picked up Harry, rocking him. She looked at James, "I'll be down after I put him to sleep. Sirius can stay or go, just as long as he's quiet."

"Yes love."

James went into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Sirius.

"So…. What took you so long Jamsie?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Nothing you want to hear," retorted James. "Now watch the movie."

"Nah, I've gotta get going anyways. I'm going to attempt to clean up my flat, Jessie's coming over for dinner tomorrow night, I want to retain a little of my dignity."

"That the girl you met down at Rosmerta's last month?"

"Yeah."

"You serious about her?"

"Not sure yet. We'll see how it goes."

"Alright. See you later, Padfoot"

"Later, Prongs"

James sighed after Sirius apparated over to his flat. As much as James tried not to show it to his best friend or to Lily, he was very worried. He was worried that Peter would crack if Voldemort showed up at his doorstep. He was worried that he wasn't strong enough to protect Lily or Harry. He was worried that his family's days were numbered. He tried to be strong for Lil's, he tried to be her rock through this horrific time. He was slowly learning that he couldn't always be the strong one; he had to show emotion sometime, let someone know how he was feeling, what he was going through.

"Sweety? Did Sirius leave?"

James was broken out of his trance and looked up to see his wife standing in the middle of the stairs with one hand lightly placed on the railing. Her hair was down from its usual bun and she was already in her nightgown.

"Yeah, just a couple minutes ago."

"Are you coming up to bed?"

"Yeah, be up in a minute love."

" 'Kay" She turned and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

James leaned back into his couch and put his hands over his face. After continuing his thoughts for a moment, he pulled himself up off the couch and made his usual rounds about the house. He knew they were being protected by countless charms, but it always made him feel better to check and make sure every window and door was locked for the night.

When he was sure the downstairs was secure, he made his way upstairs, checking every room there as well. After seeing that Harry was sound asleep and kissing him on the forehead, James finally sauntered into his room where Lily was waiting.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He whispered back.

He smiled at her and began changing into his pajama pants. He rarely slept with a shirt on. He crawled into bed next to her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her forehead tenderly. She curled up closer to him, laying her head on his chest and feeling as well as hearing his heart beat.

"James?"

"Lil'?"

"We're alright, right?"

He smiled, knowing what she wanted to hear. "Yes love."

"Goodnight James. I love you."

Instead of responding, James began to hum a song that Lily heard every night since they had gone into hiding. It was his way of assuring her that they were ok and they were going to be ok. She took comfort in it and it lulled her to sleep peacefully every time he sang it to her.

"Good night baby,

Sleep tight my love,

May God watch over

You from above."

Lily snuggled even closer to James, a light smile on her face. He smiled, kissed her head and continued,

"Tomorrow I'm working

What would I do?

I'd be lost and lonely

If not for you."

He paused here to kiss Lily slowly and sweetly, drinking in the essence that was his wife. As they broke apart, she smiled at him and closed her eyes, wrapping her legs around his and laying her head in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and lightly sung the rest of the song.

"So close your eyes,

We're all right,

For now.

I've spent my life traveling,

Spent my life free,

I could not repay all you've done for me.

So sleep tight baby,

Unfurrow your brow,

And know I love you,

We're all right for now.

We're all right for now."

He kissed her head again and wrapped the quilts more tightly around them. He kept one arm across her lower back, holding her to him, the other hand stroking her hair. They fell asleep entwined in one another, at peace knowing that the other was safe and unharmed; that they were all right for now.

* * *

Ok.. so... there it is! please review and tell me what you think and if I should go on or not! thanks a bunch :-)


End file.
